Never Is A Promise Your Heart Makes
by fatelesskitten
Summary: Naruto finds shirtless Sasuke in that cave. Smut happens. SasuNaru/NaruSasu


**title:** Never Is A Promise Your Heart Makes  
**pairing:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu  
**warning:** teenage boys with their hormones, not betaed  
**disclaimer:** I'm neither in love in Sasuke nor am I Asian  
**dedication:** for the super awesome shaitanah  
**summary:** Naruto finds shirtless Sasuke in that cave. Smut happens.

**A/N: **So, I wrote some more smut. It's inspired by I'mtoosexyformyshirt!Sasuke from the movie and completelyobsessed!Naruto from canon. Let's just pretend Naruto found Sasuke shirtless in that cave and sex ensued. I think it sounds really logical! This was also written only because shaitanah is one awesome EDM and deserves alllllll the smut in the world.

* * *

The water rushing down in front of the entrance of the cave was not loud enough to drown out the moans and the heavy breathing inside. The blond was standing against one of the walls, his hands gripping the rough surface trying to steady his weakening knees from giving out. He looked down at the black haired boy in front of him, the sight of his head moving back and forth seemingly completely submissive was almost just as good as the sensation of the hot, wet mouth enclosing him.

He would have never even imagined seeing the proud and powerful Uchiha Sasuke, avenger extraordinaire, on his knees staining them with the dirt of countless years and the taint of not being the best.

Sasuke's shirt had been lost long ago, even before Naruto had found him here meditating in this cave and really the blond had to wonder just how much the Uchiha loved looking at his own body. It wasn't exactly warm in wet and dingy caves and Sasuke hadn't been training , preferring to sit and brood just like in old days.

How they had ended up in this rather interesting position he had no idea but he certainly wasn't complaining. He only remembered trying to talk Sasuke into coming back to Konoha (again) and threatening him with a fight (again) until his former team mate had mumbled something about Naruto finally shutting up and kissing him to do exactly that. Things had proceeded from there.

"Ahhh", and Naruto was damned if he knew just how Sasuke got that good with his tongue. Then he thought about Orochimaru and his rather unique talent of being able to flick his forehead with his own tongue and decided to never ever ask him about it. Some things were better left unsaid, especially if they were connected to creepy snake-loving paedophiles that wanted his best friend's body.

He knew he was getting close, the unfamiliar heat of a mouth compared to his own familiar hand was too good for him to last long but he wanted to keep going just a bit longer because he wasn't sure if he would ever have this again. If he would ever have Sasuke again.

And that thought certainly helped in turning him away from the edge better than even the stone scrapping his bare ass could.

And really he was kind of glad because in just that moment a very sneaky and long finger was making its way behind his balls, intent on getting inside him.

Uzumaki Naruto would not bottom for anyone least of all Uchiha bastard Sasuke. Who did this asshole think he was leaving him alone for years after shoving a fist through his chest and then wanting to fuck him?

It was a bit like physical pain but he shoved at the head bobbing on his cock and glared at the offender who even dared to glare right back at him.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard?" he all but growled, his frustration at having his orgasm interrupted turning his eyes to slits and painting them red.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot? No wonder you're still a virgin if this is how you treat your partners." Sasuke glared right back but managed to sound completely apathetic anyway which only pissed Naruto off even more.

"I would rather be a virgin than having my only sex partners be two snakes. I'm not one for threesomes, you know. Or animals for the matter. And if you think that I'll allow you to top me then you've got another thing coming, bastard." Okay, so maybe the snakes part was a bit much but Naruto wasn't about to let some girly, prissy pretty-boy fuck him. If anyone was going to get fucked it was the black haired boy in front of him. He was already on the ground anyway.

Onyx eyes narrowed before a very small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. Under Naruto's watchful eyes he slowly stood up and moved towards the blond. Both hands resting against the wall besides the blond's head he whispered in his ear, lips brushing and making Naruto shudder. Damn bastard.

"You know, Na-ru-to, jealousy really doesn't suit you. And of course your ass is mine, there's no way a dead last such as you could ever beat me."

And that was it. Sasuke never saw the fist coming and he doubled over while gasping for breath. Naruto used this chance to topple him to the ground and pin him with his whole body, gaining control of the situation once again. Now it was him smirking down at the Uchiha.

"Now what, Sasuke-chan? I haven't been the dead last for a long time now and you were _never_ better than me in any way. Well, maybe in being a ungrateful brooding bastard but I never wanted that title much so it's okay."

A glare and silence was his only answer so he leaned down to kiss that pale mouth again, craving the soft heat that seemed so at odds with Sasuke's cold personality. Naruto moaned at the realization that Sasuke still tasted of himself, the knowledge that some part of him was finally within Sasuke again better than any physical pleasure. If he couldn't have his heart then he had at least this.

He began moving downwards never breaking the kiss and his arousal awakened again. It grew even more when Sasuke started moving too and soon they were rubbing against each other, the heat and the feeling of being complete almost unbearable in their perfectness. He had never thought it could be like this between them, his obsession with getting his best friend back now painted in a very different light and the strange looks Sakura had sometimes thrown him making so much more sense.

The sounds Sasuke was making were addicting in the way he wasn't able to keep them quiet and Naruto had to open his eyes to see his friend, his almost-enemy, in the throes of passion losing every tiny bit of control he had at all other times. It was beautiful and above all it gave him hope that not everything was lost yet, that there was still a chance for him to bring the Uchiha home.

And in the end it was this that brought him to completion, harder than he had ever before and being followed by Sasuke only moments after.

Naruto collapsed on him, his heart still beating a thousand miles per hour and not being sure if it was the orgasm or just plain having Sasuke near him that caused it to. They were both sticky and the chill of the moist cave made them shiver but they didn't move. It was strangely peaceful and Naruto could already feel sleep claiming him so he wrapped his arms around Sasuke wanting to keep him close as long as possible. He knew that once he woke up he would be alone again, the memory of Sasuke nothing but a sticky imprint on his hands and a quiet ache in his heart.

So he did what he always did. He held on tighter.


End file.
